<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Часы by MirraStone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420520">Часы</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone'>MirraStone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Divergent Series - Veronica Roth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24420520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirraStone/pseuds/MirraStone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ровно в двенадцать двадцать пять Кристина засыпала...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christina/Will (Divergent)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Часы</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на спецквест Фандомной Битвы 2016 за команду fandom Divergent Trilogy 2016.<br/>Ассоциация - "время на часах, 00:25" на картинку: http://i.imgur.com/Oa3Pq3u.png</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>В полночь в городе не спалось многим. Но только не уставшим неофитам Бесстрашия, которые весь день тренировались, дрались, а вечером еще и пили пару стаканов горячительного, чтобы доказать самим себе, что уже взрослые и достойны быть частью пьяной толпы.</p>
<p>      Кристина тоже пила, но совсем чуть-чуть. Она не чувствовала ни приятной тяжести в голове, ни тошноты, от которой явно мучилась Молли. Но спать все равно хотелось. Да и мозг приказывал засыпать, ведь утром все начнется заново — пробежка, отработка приемов для борьбы, вечером, возможно, стрельба из пистолетов. Но гулко бьющееся сердце и какое-то странное для будущего бесстрашного чувство нежности вынуждали ее бодрствовать.</p>
<p>      Неподалеку от кровати Кристины спал Уилл. И не давал уснуть ей. Он не храпел, не разговаривал во сне, не бродил по комнате с закрытыми глазами, но это ничего не меняло. Каждый вечер перед сном Кристина смотрела на уставшее лицо Уилла, любуясь им. В такие моменты в ее душе что-то замирало, принося сладкую боль, утвержающую — это твой человек, ты не сможешь без него, хватай и не отпускай! И каждый день Кристина строила из себя крутую девчонку только лишь для того, чтобы Уилл обратил на нее внимание и забыл обо всех других женщинах в городе. Чтобы он стал только ее.</p>
<p>      Ровно в двенадцать двадцать пять Кристина засыпала. Ее глаза просто закрывались, и она проваливалась в темноту, а в ее снах то и дело мелькало спокойное лицо Уилла, человека, с которым она хотела бы быть вместе.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>В полночь в Правдолюбии с примесью Бесстрашия не спал практически никто.<p>      Бесстрашные, которые еще утром убили множество альтруистов — мужчин, женщин и даже детей — пытались смириться с тем, что их телами управляли, что они не виноваты в произошедшем. Те, кто имел совесть, страдали, вспоминая лица убитых людей. Те же, кто совести не имел, находились в штабе Эрудиции.</p>
<p>      Многие были пьяны. Правдолюбы их не винили. Всегда грубые и прямые, они заявили, что если бы подобное случилось с ними, они бы уже покончили с собой, но сильные бесстрашные должны это пережить и дальше защищать их. И если алкоголь им помогает — то почему бы и нет?</p>
<p>      В руке Кристины тоже была кружка с пивом. Она никого не убила, но видела смерть. На ее глазах другие бесстрашные окрашивали улицы района Альтруизма в кровавые цвета. Но не это произвело на нее самое большое впечатление. Когда Кристина убегала от примкнувших к эрудитам предателей, она забежала в какой-то переулок, где было несколько трупов бесстрашных. Она не сдержалась и решилась заглянуть им в лицо. И в одном из них узнала Уилла. Мертвенно-бледная кожа, открытые глаза и такое спокойное лицо, словно он даже не сопротивлялся смерти или не чувствовал боли. Именно это зрелище потрясло Кристину больше всего — мертвый Уилл, ее парень, которого она хотела видеть рядом с собой до самого конца.</p>
<p>      Ровно в двенадцать двадцать пять Кристина провалилась в сон. Наверное, сказывалась выработанная привычка. Но теперь во сне она видела совершенно другого Уилла. Уилла-мертвеца, который уже не будет согревать ее в объятиях. Уилла, не способного смеяться и веселиться. Уилла, поцеловать которого Кристина не сможет больше никогда. Человека, про которого ей придется забыть.</p>
<p>      Вырвавшись из кошмаров ровно в три часа ночи, Кристина решила выкинуть часы. И перестать спать по ночам.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>